TOO CLOSE
by NICOS 1 Fan
Summary: Dani is feeling déjà vu all over again when she doesn't hear anything from Nico for three whole weeks...What will happen? Will Dani let Nico explain and what will Nico do when he see's Dani dancing with another man? Will probably change rating in the next chapter or two.
1. Chapter 1

The music was blaring, people where dancing, laughing, and having a good time. This club was definitely banging. Paloma had talked Dani into going out for a drink with several people from V3. The past couple of months had been the worst ever. Dani had been seeing at least three clients a day. Plus, she was having to help tie up loose ends with the FBI and V3. On top of that she hadn't seen or talked to Nico since that last kiss they shared. They had only passed a few texts back and forth. He had told her that he was hoping they could grab some R&R together, but one phone call changed all of that. Dani missed him so badly. It felt like Deja Vu all over again. She hadn't heard from him now in almost three weeks. Dani thought on all of these things while she sat at the bar and drank her Apple Martini.

Paloma had been dating one of Bruce's agents from SBG. Dani watched them as they danced on the dance floor. They were so cute together. Several other people from V3 had also come with them and they were all waving for Dani to come join them on the dance floor. There was also another agent at SBG that was interested in Dani. Dani had to admit he was good looking, but after the one amazing night she spent with Nico, she wasn't interested in anyone else, but then again Nico wasn't texting her back or returning her calls, which pissed Dani off so badly. Should she move on or wait on the man that drove her crazy in every way.

Dani gave in and went to the dance floor. The music at the time was pretty fast and the agent asked her to dance with him. Dani agreed hesitantly. Paloma knew she wasn't into this guy, but at least Dani looked like she was having a little fun.

Back in the dark corner, sitting in a booth, and drinking scotch was Nico. Paloma had told him that Dani had been different lately and asked him to come to the club tonight. She had also told him that Dani had another man interested in her. He wasn't having that. Dani was his and had been since her first day working for the Hawks. He wanted to punch himself for ignoring her, but he just needed time to get the FBI off of his back and he hoped and prayed she would let him explain that. God, he missed touching her, kissing her, and that one night they shared was so incredible. He grew very hard just thinking about again. This was RIDICIOUS and he had to do something NOW. He couldn't let this guy dance with her anymore.

The next song came on and Nico headed to the dance floor. He tapped the guys shoulder and told him to beat it. Dani had her back turned when the song started. Nico took her in. She had on a strapless short dress that made him so hard. He wanted her right then and there. As the song started, he pulled her against him and Dani took in the arms that were around her and the touch just felt so right. She knew exactly who it was. She fell back against his chest. Nico spun her around and they danced to these lyrics.

I wonder if she could tell I'm hard right now,

hmmm Yeah, come on, dance for me baby,

ha ha, yeah Ut oh, you feel that?

Alright Come on, don't stop now You done did it, come on, uh, yeah, alright, hold on [

1] - Baby when we're grinding I get so excited Ooh, how I like it I try but I can't fight it

Oh, you're dancing real close Cuz it's real, real slow

(You know what you're doing, don't you)

You're making it hard for me

All the songs on you requested You're dancing like you're naked Oh, it's almost like we're sexing (oh yeah)

Yeah boo, I like it No, I can't deny it But I know you can tell I'm excited, oh girl

[2] - Step back you're dancing kinda close I feel a little poke coming through

On you Now girl I know you felt it But boo, you know I can't help it You know what I wanna do Baby us dancing so close Ain't a good idea Cuz I'mma want you now and here

The way that you shake it on me Makes me want you so bad sexually Oh girl Now girl I know you felt it But boo, you know I can't help it You know what I wanna do

I love when you shake it like that, ah, ah, ah I see that you like it like that, oh, oh, oh I love when you shake it like that, ah, ah, ah

I see that you like it like that, oh, oh, oh

I like the way you move You're making me want you

Oh the way you move I like those things you do But you're a little too close

Nico and Dani had drawn everyone's attention in the room.

While they were grinding to the music, Nico whispered in Dani's ear, "I've missed you, Dani."

"You have a funny way of showing it. God, Nico you drive me crazy, especially right now."

"I want your body. Danielle, you are so damn sexy. I know you can feel how badly I want you," Nico said right back.

"Nico," Dani said breathlessly as the song ended, but as she was about to say something, the crowd went wild and appaluded them for their dance. They were both stunned because they were so caught up in each other that they didn't even notice that everyone was watching.

"Wow looks like they liked our moves," Nico said with a smirk.

"I need another drink," Dani said as she walked off.

"Whoa , whoa. No more drinks for you tonight. Come on, let's get you home," Nico said as he tried to led Dani to her car.

Once outside, Dani's head started pounding and she felt like she was going to throw up. She knew at that moment she had way too much to drink. Nico didn't want her driving.

"Dani, I'll take you home. You are in no condition to drive," Nico said as he grabbed her hand.

Dani immediately pulled back and said, "three whole weeks without a word. Why the hell would I let you take me anywhere...Paloma came with me, so I'll let her drive me home."

"You didn't seem to mind me touching you while we were dancing," Nico said.

Dani knew she was being unreasonable. She had missed him so much, but three weeks of ignoring her had pushed her over the top.

"We had one amazing night together. You talk about us grabbing some R&R together and then we barely see each other and you go three weeks without a word. I'm just a little hurt," Dani said touching her forehead. Her head was pounding.

"All I can say is I'm sorry, Dani. I will explain everything to you, but just let me take you home. I want to make sure you get there safely." Nico finally got Dani to get in the car with him.

"How can we have one amazing night together, be on our way in a plane to Barcolona, and you get this important phone call which causes us not to be able to go, which I get, but three whole weeks of ignoring me. Then, you have some nerve to show up out of the blue without a word and act like I'm just suppose to be over that. I'm tired of the secrets Nico."

"I will make it up to you, I promise," Nico said.

They pulled in Dani's driveway and Dani said, "thank you for bring me home, but I need time to process this."

Dani got out of the car. Before she closed the door Nico asked, "does that mean I can't come in?"

"Goodnight, Nico," Dani said and walked inside.

Once inside, she leaned against the door and slid down to the floor.

Nico just sat in her driveway. He knew he had messed up big this time, but he was for certain that he would do whatever it took to make it right and make Dani his. He didn't won't to leave like this, so he got out of the car and walked up to the door.

Dani felt the sickness coming on. Why did she drink that last apple martini? She ran to the bathroom and threw up.

When Nico didn't get an answer, he checked to see if it was locked. It wasn't. Nico opened the door and called Dani's name. He heard Dani in the bathroom throwing up. This was new to him because he had never felt this way about anyone.

Nico knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Dani, you okay?"

Dani was shocked to hear his voice and it startled her. "Nico," she said as she opened the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just didn't won't to leave you. I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but right now, just let me take care if you," he said as he pushed some stray hair behind her ear.

Dani leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. "I'm fine. Just had one too many drinks." Nico's body was against hers and she said, "Nico, I can't think when you're this close to me"

"Too close," he asked as he took a step back. The song they had just danced to came back and the way Dani grinded her body to his. It drove him crazy just thinking bout it.

Before she could respond he said, "yea, I know. I saw how many how drinks you had. I also saw you check your phone about every three and a half minutes."

"Well, you know I was kind of hoping that a certain international man of mystery would return my calls or even one text," Dani said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Look, I'm really tired and I just want to go to sleep right now. I mean after all, it's almost 2 am.

Nico took a breath and said, "okay. Get some rest." He knew he wouldn't be getting anywhere with Dani tonight.

When Nico started walking towards the door, Dani yelled, "wait!"

TBC Well...something different...just trying to keep DANICO ALIVE AND GOING! Please let me know WHAT YOU THINK and sorry if there are mistakes! I have no idea where I'm going with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico stopped and slowly turned around.

"I just wanted to thank you for bringing me home and checking on me while I was puking my guts out. I made a fool of myself tonight drinking the way I did and I'm sorry." Dani said.

"You don't have to apologize to me. It's okay," Nico said as he opened the door.

"Dani, you know what kind of man I am."

"Do I?"

"Yea, you do." Dani just watched as Nico kind of put his head down and shook it.

"Goodnight, Dani."

Before Dani could say anything else he was gone. Dani watched him from the window walk to his car. She was so upset with herself. All she wanted was for him to hold her and take away that pain and emptiness feeling she had from missing him all this time. What was wrong with that? He said he wanted to take care of her tonight and yes, she definitely knew what kind of man he was. "A DAMN GOOD ONE," she said out loud. Dani knew she was probably being a little too hard and she knew he more than likely had a good reason for going three weeks with no contact.

Nico got in his car. He slammed his fist into the steering wheel. He was pissed at himself for messing up something that they both had put off and denied for way too long . He needed to cool down and so he headed home to drown this night in some scotch.

Dani had just gotten out of the shower when she heard her phone vibrate. She had a few missed texts from Jeanette. Dani crawled in bed and turned on the TV because she knew she wasn't getting any sleep. She thought about the way her and grinded on that dance floor. God, he could move and it seemed that his hands hit all the right places. While they were dancing, Dani felt how hard Nico was and how wet she was. They had only shared one night together, but it was the best night of Dani's life.

Dani thought back to the morning after. She had woken up to an empty bed and thought he had left , but when she went downstairs, he was still there. He told her, "I didn't want to wake you."

"And I wanted to make sure, you know, that last night wasn't a dream."

"Will this refresh your memory," Nico had asked her and they shared a kiss. These memories brought a smile to her face. The buzzing of her phone interrupted her thoughts.

**YOU ASLEEP-N**

Nico had went home, changed clothes, and was in his leather recliner watching TV. He wanted to be with Dani so badly and couldn't stop thinking about the way they were grinded on that floor. The way she was moving made him hard. God, he needed her in his life. When he didn't hear anything back from her after a few minutes, he figured she was asleep, but decided to send another text.

**HOPE YOU ARE FEELING A LITTLE BETTER-N **

He sighed out loud and hoped she would eventually text him back. Dani picked up her phone and read both messages. The messages gave her butterflies. After a few minutes, she decided to text him back, but decided to keep it short to see what kindof responses she would get back from him. Time to play his little game of vague answers.

**YES AND YES-D **

When Nico saw the messageexactly what she was doing so he played along. He decided to go a different way with it by telling her exactly what was going **through his mind on that dance floor. **

**I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HOW RIDIOUSLY HOTT YOU LOOKED ON THAT DANCE FLOOR-N **

When Dani read that message, her mouth fell open and she felt giddy and she read the message like at least fifty times. Before she could text back she got three more messages.

**SEEING YOU DANCE WITH ANOTHER MAN REALLY PISSED ME OFF-N **

**WHEN I WALKED UP THERE AND PUT MY BODY AGAINST YOU AND YOU PRESSED UP AGAINST ME...I WANTED U RIGHT THEN-N **

**DANI I WANTED TO UNDRESS YOU AND BEND YOU OVER RIGHT THERE...GOD AFTER THAT ONE NIGHT WE SHARED HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ANOTHER MAN-N **

Nico knew he was being very open. He remembered what Dani had said to him the day she found out about Alex. "You like secrets, riddles, and mind games, which is fine if I'm watching an episode of lost, but not when I'm in a relationship." Those words had stung him, but he knew she was right, so he was trying.

Dani couldn't believe what she was reading. Nico was being honest about his feelings. The last message about thinking about another man pissed her off because Nico had been all she had been able to think about since their very first kiss the night he brought her the tapes.

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ANOTHER MAN...NICO, DONT YOU KNOW YOU ARE ALL THINK ABOUT ALL THE TIME...I DREAM ABOUT YOU EVERY NIGHT-D THERE HASNT BEEN ANOTHER MAN SINCE THE NIGHT WE KISSED ON MY BACK PORCH-D **

Nico read the messages carefully. He knew he pissed her off, but hell, he was pissed too and getting very tired of this BS. Besides, there had been someone other than him after their first kiss.

**MATT-N **

Dani cursed to herself when she read this one. Oh yes, Matt, the big elephant that was always in the room with them.

**YES, I DID KISS MATT THAT NIGHT AFTER THAT WIN, BUT I REGRETTED IT THE MOMENT IT HAPPENED. PLUS, I COULDNT FIND YOU AND DIDNT HEAR FROM YOU FOR SIX WHOLE MONTHS-D **

**IM SORRY, BUT WHEN I SAW YOU KISS MATT, I LEFT-N **

**YOU SAW THAT. OMG NICO IM SO SORRY I HAD NO IDEA YOU SAW ME-D **

**WHAT ABOUT THESE PAST THREE WEEKS?-D**

**I KNOW I HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO AND I WILL, BUT NOT LIKE THIS-N **

**DANI, I MISS YOU-N**

**I MISS YOU TOO, NICO-D **

Nico had a thought, but could he be bold enough to do it. The sun would be rising in the two hours and Nico had the best view in the city of it. His glass wall view of the city when the sun was coming up was beautiful. Sharing a moment with Dani like that would be amazing. He texted Dani throwing up a prayer that she would agree to it.

**CAN I COME PICK YOU UP?-N **

Dani was shocked when she read this text.

**NICO, YOU DO REALIZE ITS ALMOST 5 am?-D **

**YES I KNOW. BE THERE IN 10 MIN. IS THAT OK, DOCTOR?-N **

**ITS MORE THAN OKAY-D **

Nico loved that last message from her. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. Nico was in a hoodie and sweat pants with tennis shoes on. He decided to go as he was.

Dani had just finished changing when she heard the knock that had always made her stomach have butterflies since the first time Nico had ever knocked on her door. She was wearing her American eagle hot pink sweat pants and hoodie. She slipped on her Toms.

When Dani opened the door, she took in Nico's appearance. He also took in hers.

"Hello, Doctor. You looking mighty good for almost 5am." Dani couldn't help but laugh.

"You are looking pretty good yourself, Mr. Careles. You definitely are rocking those sweat pants."

"Dani," Nico said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I know there is a lot about me that you feel I keep from you, but that's just how I've always been. I've never been with anyone that I've wanted to share things with, until I met you. I need your help in this area. I will try to open up more, but I need you to be patient with me." Dani just nodded. He pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"Shall we," Nico said as he took her hand and led her to his car.

Dani had no idea where they were going, but she was excited and she knew that this was probably the start of something wonderful.

TBC What do you think? I will be changing the rating soon, so you will have to change the filter to M rating to be able to read it. Thanks so much for all the comments and encouragement.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is RATED M...

Once Nico and Dani were in the car and headed down the road, Nico said, "thank you for coming with me, Dani." Dani didn't respond. She just looked over at him and gave him a smile.

Nico watched Dani the whole time out of the corner of his eye while he was driving. God, she was so beautiful. He wanted to be in a relationship with her and he didn't won't to mess this up. Dani was real quiet on the ride. She knew Nico was watching her out of the corner of his eye because she was watching him as well. She couldn't get over how HOTT he looked in his sweat pants.

"How bout some coffee before we head to our destination or some food? Are you hungry?" Nico asked Dani and interrupted her thoughts.

"Coffee sounds great, but it's a little too early for food. By the way, where is our final destination," Dani asked with a smirk.

Nico grabbed her hand and said, "patience doctor." This statement made Dani laugh. She entwined their fingers together and found that she really liked holding Nico's hand. Just that closeness made her feel safe. They pulled up to a little coffee and doughnut place.

Nico and Dani were still holding hands. Nico lefted Dani's hand up, kissed it, and said, "I'll be right back."

Dani leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She said, "a minute ago you thanked me for agreeing to come, but I just want to thank you for making sure I was okay back at the house earlier and offering to take care of me."

"I'll be right back," Nico told her as he returned her kiss with one of his own. "Wait,"

Dani said as he was about to get out of the car, "don't I need to come in and fix my own coffee."

Nico gave her a smirk that Dani thought was sexy as hell. "Have you met me?" He used Dani's line on her, which caused her to laugh. "Trust me, doctor, I know how you take your coffee."

"I trust you, Nico." Nico closed the door and headed inside to get their coffee and decided to get a dozen doughnuts as well.

Dani watched him the entire time. She was a little nervous because she had no idea what they were about to do. Nico came back out with two coffees and a dozen doughnuts.

When he got back in the car he said, "I hope you like doughnuts." Dani just laughed at him.

"Of course I love doughnuts." Nico gave her a smile and took her hand back in his. They just chatted over small talk until they pulled into a parking garage.

"Well, this our stop." Nico came around and opened the door for Dani. He was suprised when Dani didn't ask where they were. Instead, when Nico helped her out of the car and came face to face with him, she kissed him lightly on the lips. She was caught off guard when Nico responded with a hard kiss back. God, it felt good and right.

Nico pulled back after a few minutes and said, "come on, I want to show you something." He led Dani into the elevator. They exited the elevator on the top floor and walked up to a huge door. Nico entered in a code, turned on the light, and stood to the side to let Dani enter in first. The reaction on her face was priceless.

"Wow, Nico, is this your place." When Nico just nodded, Dani added, "it's beautiful. The sun was just beginning to rise. Nico had a small love seat and ottoman by the ceiling to floors windows facing the sunrise.

Nico took Dani's hand once again, pulled her over to the love seat, and as they both sat down, he said, "this sunrise is what I wanted to share with you. I believe I have the most beautiful view in the city, but as beautiful as it, it doesn't compare to you. Dani, you are so sexy." He kissed her and pulled her close to him.

They were both quiet for a few minutes and content sitting there drinking their coffee and just being next to each other.

"Nico, this beautiful. Thank you for sharing this with me. It lets me know that you are trying to be open with me. Your house is amazing. I can't believe the whole top floor belongs to you. The view is incredible."

"Dani," Nico said as pulled her into his lap. She straddled him and they were face to face. "I want to be with you. I want to be the man that takes care of you and keeps you safe. You are the one I want to tell all of my secrets too. I'm sorry about the whole three weeks without a word. I have been in Dallas doing a project for the FBI and I was told to not contact anyone. After what Agent Bennett did to you the last time, I didn't won't to risk putting you in jeopardy. I told Agent Bennett that I didn't mind helping the FBI with certain things, but I was going to also live a normal life. I just can't stand the thought of not having you in my life." He kissed her hard.

Dani pulled back just a little bit and said, "Nico, I'm sorry that I push you for answers, but I've always wanted to know everything about you. I care about you a lot. I always feel safe with you and you have always been there for me."

Once they had both finished up their coffee, Dani stood up and pulled Nico with her. They both leaned with their backs up against the glass and with the sunrise in the background, Nico wrapped his arms around Dani and she snapped a picture of them. They admired the picture. It was really good. Nico took a picture of Dani also and Dani got one of Nico along with of the sunrise itself. This was a moment neither one wanted to forget.

When they finished taking pictures, Nico pushed Dani up against the glass and kissed her. Dani automatically pushed her body up against Nico. He started with her neck and worked his way down. He unzipped her hoodie and Dani removed Nico's hoodie. Nico went for Dani's bra next. He slipped each strap slowly down her shoulders and kissed every inch. Every part that he touched made Dani feel like she was in fire. His mouth went to her breast and her hard nipples made him that much harder. Dani thought she was in heaven.

"God Nico, whatever that is your doing with your mouth feels so incredible."

"There are a lot more things I want to do with my mouth too."

Dani wrapped her legs around Nico's waist when he said that. She kissed Nico's neck and down his chest and once she put her feet back on the floor, she kissed all over his delicious abs and lower.

"Dani, you're hitting all the right spots. You are so sexy and I love rubbing all over your very delicious body."

Nico slid his hand into Dani's pants. She was so wet for him. He slid two fingers in and Dani moaned his name. "Baby, so damn wet for me and so responsive.

"Nico, god, that feels so good. I need to cum."

Dani had wrapped her legs back around Nico, so he turned and laid her down on the love seat. He slid down her pants and panties. The color of her panties didn't go unnoticed by Nico either. He started around her belly button and then licked her and rubbed her clit at the same time. Dani came unglued and when she reached her climax, she moaned Nico's name in a way that he thought was sexy as hell.

"Baby, you taste amazing."

"Nico, that felt amazing. You truly know what you are doing.

Dani then decided it was her turn to pleasure Nico. She slid down his sweats and boxers and she took him in her mouth. Nico was almost over the edge when he got Dani to stop. He pulled her up and kissed her very hard, but passionate and there was more in this kiss than Dani had ever felt before. Love, maybe? She thought.

Dani lost all train of thought when Nico bent Dani over the loveseat and thrust into her. Dani had to admit, this was the first time she had ever experienced sex like this and it felt incredible. They both whispered it each other's name like a prayer. Both managed to go at the same time. Nico picked Dani up and carried her to his bed.

Once in the bed and snuggled under the covers, Dani said quietly, "that was unreal. The feeling, the passion, the attraction, the can't get enough of each other is something I have never experienced before. Nico, you make me feel so good and..."

"LOVED?" Nico interrupted her. He did love Dani and had for so long, but thought maybe it was a little too soon to actually say it. Not for him, but, maybe for Dani.

"Amazing," Dani said. The sun was completely up and Dani was getting very sleepy.

"Why don't we get a little sleep and then we will go grab a bit to eat for lunch?"

Dani just nodded. She was so glad it was Saturday and that they didn't have to rush off to work. Nico was quiet for a minute and Dani could tell something was on his mind.

Just as Dani was about to ask what he was thinking about, Nico said, "Dani, would you stay the rest of the weekend with me?"

Dani didn't even hesitate in answering him back, "of course, I would love too."

They spent the rest of the weekend tangled up in each other. Sharing stories and making love. They cooked supper together. Dani had never cooked with a man before and sharing the kitchen with Nico was sexy as hell, lots of kissing and touching was involved with it.

As the were laying in the bed watching TV on Saturday night, Nico said, "don't ever wake me up from this. I don't want this weekend to ever end."

"Nico, this has been amazing. By the way, what is this? Me and you I mean," Dani said.

"It's the start of the rest of our lives, Doctor." That statement got a huge smile out of Dani.

"So, you're my girlfriend, right," Nico asked with a silly grin that only Dani could get get out of him.

"Yes, my sexy boyfriend, I am."

Dani had to admit that at the moment she felt like a teenager all over again. "You know, we sound like teenagers," she said.

Nico tucked some stray hair behind her ear. "We probably do, but don't act like you don't love it. Besides, if we are in a relationship, isn't that what we would be?"

Dani caught the "L" word once again and she remembered the night Nico had come over to discuss Paloma being fired. She had told Nico that she had pushed too hard with Crabcheck. His response, "you did what you thought was right. That's what I love about you, you never give up up the good fight."

"Nico, I don't want to mess this up. I'm happy with you. You make me feel like a teenager again. The way you just made me feel was something I've never ever experienced."

"This weekend has been the best one I've ever had. Dani, don't worry, this, you and me, are meant to be, so it work out for sure." Both drifted off to sleep holding each other.

On Sunday, Nico took Dani home. Dani had to meet with a patient at 11:00 and Nico had to meet up with Agent Bennett.

Nico walked Dani to the porch. He pulled her in close and kissed her hard.

"This weekend has been so amazing. I'm crazy about you, Dani. Would it be pathetic to say I miss you already?"

"Well, if that's the case Nico, then I'm feeling pretty pathetic right now myself. I wish the weekend was longer. You are truly an amazing man."

"Can I call you later, beautiful?" He really didn't want to leave, but he was leaving the next move up to her as far as them staying together at night. He didn't want to push her and mess up such a good thing, so he decided he would be patient with her.

"I'll be waiting on it." They kissed again and said their goodbyes.

Dani didn't want him to leave. He was truly amazing and made her feel so special. She wanted to ask him to stay with her tonight and now that he was pulling away, she wished she would have. She loved Nico and had for some time, but just came to realize it after the wonderful weekend that they had just spent together.

Nico looked back at Dani through his rear view mirror as he pulled away. God, he loved that woman, but just didn't know if she was quiet ready to hear that just yet. He was off to meet Agent Bennett, but after the meeting, he would be coming back. He figured Dani would be done with her new client by then.

Dani met with her new client, who pretty much tried to seduce her. He caught Dani off guard and pulled her on top of him and when Dani tried to get away, he hit her in the face. He flipped them over, so that he was top of Dani. When Dani started screaming for help, he covered her mouth with one of her pillows that was on her couch and put it over her face. She didn't panic and raised up her knee so hard that she managed to knee the man in the balls. Dani got free just for a minute and hit speed dial number one on her phone.

Nico had just got done talking to Agent Bennett when he felt his phone vibrate. He smiled and said, "miss me already." What he heard Dani say back, drained all the blood from his face.

"Nico, help me. This new client is trying to attack me." He could tell she had managed to get away for a minute because she was whispering.

"Dani, I'm coming. Just remember to never show an attacker that you're scared okay." Nico didn't know if Dani heard him say that or not because the line went dead.

"Why are you doing this, Lee. You need a lot of help and I can't do that if you hurt me," Dani said as the client took her phone and threw it across the room.

"You can't help me. No one can. No one cares."

"I care. Let me help you."

Lee had pushed Dani against the wall and had a tight hold around Dani's neck. She just knew this was it for her because everything was beginning to go black and she was struggling to breath.

Just as Dani thought she could no longer fight it, she heard, "POLICE. Let go of Doctor Santino and put your hands in the air."

Dani recognized Nico's voice along with Agent Bennett. Lee didn't let go of Dani and Dani managed to look over at Nico. What he saw broke his heart into so many pieces. He could tell she was scared and she already had several bruises and blood on her.

"Put her down or I will shoot," Benett said.

This got Lee to let go of Dani and just as Dani was about to hit the floor, Nico ran to her and managed to catch her before she did. Nico lifted Dani up and carried her to the couch in her office. Her office was one big mess. She was in shock and all Nico did was his pull her on his lap and hold her as tight as he could.

After Agent Benett sent Lee off with his other men, he came to check on Dani. He saw how her office was in disarray. "I'd say the good doctor here put up one hell of a fight."

Nico gave Bennett a little smirk and said, "she never gives up on a fight."

"Hold on to her, Careles. There aren't women like her anymore." Nico just nodded in agreement. He had no words.

"I'll be in touch once we interrate this guy," Bennett said and walked out.

"Dani," Nico said softly. She just looked up at him with those big eyes of hers and let the tears fall. He lifted her up and carried her upstairs and laid her down gently on the bed.

Nico wanted to check her out and make sure she didn't need to see a doctor. He saw the bruises on her face and neck. She had a busted lip and several bruises on her arms.

"Dani, do you hurt anywhere?" She didn't speak, but pointed to her lower back and rib area. Nico lifted up her shirt and saw all the bruises that were starting to form. Anger filled all through Nico's veins. He wanted to punch something and he wanted to kill the guy that done this. God, he hadn't been this angry in so long, that he forgot the feeling.

Dani, who hadn't said anything because she was in shock, noticed all the feelings pass through Nico's face.

She took his hand in hers and gave him a reassuring smile. "Nico, I know you're angry, but just try to let it go."

Nico knew that would be really hard, but for Dani he would try.

TBC...thanks for reading...more drama to come in next chapter...hope you enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

Nico held Dani in his arms. This afternoon had been a pretty bad scare. The rage, the anger, and the burning fire to hurt someone had finally settled down. Dani helped him with that. She was curled up on his chest. As he ran his hand through her hair, he thought back to the first conversation he had with Dani. She had just finished her very first session with TK and caught his car sitting outside when she walked TK out. Nico remembered the way she pranced over to his car. So much swagger and class. She tapped on his window.

"Excuse me, are you staking out my house?"

When Nico removed his sunglasses she said, "oh, it's you."

"Nico."

"Yea."

"I work for the team."

"Got that. What is it that you do exactly?" "Whatever needs doing."

"Sooo, you're security?" "Something like that."

Nico remembered they way she laughed at him. "Okay, Nico, what happens here needs to stay completely confidential."

"Maybe you should tell that to your kids." He remembered driving off when she turned around and looked at her kids, who were looking out the window at them. Nico was hooked, line, and sinker from then on. He promised himself that he would keep her safe, but he failed at that today.

Nico flipped on the TV. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep because he wanted to make sure Dani slept peacefully through the night, but around 2am that changed. Nico had gotten up to go the bathroom when he heard Dani yelling out NOOO NOOO. She was crying and when he came out of the bathroom she was sitting straight up in the bed. Nico got back in the bed and pulled her in his lap.

"Shhh, sweetheart, it's okay. I'm here."

Dani pulled Nico in close. She was shaking, but when she placed her head between Nico's shoulder and neck and took in his smell, it calmed her down.

"Nico, I need something to drink. I'll be right back," Dani said as she was trying to get up, but Nico wouldn't let her.

"I'll get it, sweetheart. You don't need to move right now. Stay here and I'll go get you something. What do you want? Are you hungry?"

"Yea, I am pretty hungry. I hadn't eaten at all today, but it's after 2 am. I'll just take some dr pepper for now."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Nico went downstairs. He grabbed them both a dr pepper, some ibuprofen for Dani, and headed back to Dani. She was crying again.

"Here, take these and drink." Dani took the ibuprofen with a few sips of dr pepper. Nico pulled her back in his lap, stroked her hair, and rubbed her back. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You have this amazing ability to calm me down," Dani said with teary eyes, but was a lot calmer now..

"Glad to be of service, Doctor." Dani fell asleep in no time in Nico's arms.

It was getting close to 3am. Nico thought that if Dani was in a different setting that maybe she would sleep better and he felt that maybe she would feel safer at his place, so he laid Dani gently down on her bed. He decided to gather up some of her things to last a couple of days.

Nico loaded her things in his car and then came back in to get Dani. He carried her to his car and then came back in to grab their phones and lock up her house. Nico stopped at the same place he had gotten the doughnuts from the day before and got some croissants and coffee for him since he was pulling an all nighter. He hoped Dani would want to eat something when she wakes up. They pulled up to Nico's place and Nico managed to get Dani and her bag at the same time. He carried Dani to his bed. She didn't stir one bit from the time he put her in his car till now. He looked down at her and just smiled. Everything about her amazed him. The bruises were getting a little darker. The bruises that were on her neck were shaped just like a hand and seeing that pissed him off. He gripped his coffee cup so tight that the lid popped off and the feel of coffee on his hands made him realize just how tight his grip was.

Nico finally fell asleep around 4 am. Dani was finally sleeping pretty peacefully. He was relieved when he woke up around nine to find that she was still asleep. She needed to rest. He decided to go ahead and take his shower.

Dani woke up to the sound of running water. It took her a minute to realize where she was and that she was in Nico's bed. She laid her head on his pillow and took in his smile. It brought a smile to her face that he brought her here. No wonder why she slept so peacefully, she thought. Dani knew she needed a shower as well. When she tried to move, she let out a small yelp. She struggled a little to get out of the bed, but managed to do it.

Dani went into the bathroom and quietly opened the shower door. She wrapped her arms around Nico. He immediately turned around and pulled her in close for a hug.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Extremely sore. I had trouble getting out of the bed."

"You are going to be sore for a few days. I hope it's okay that I brought you here."

"Nico, it's fine. I slept really well. The only thing is, I don't have anything to wear."

"No worries, I packed you a bag."

"Wow, you really do think of everything, don't you! Thank you, Nico. You are the best." Dani gave Nico a peck on the lips, which, turned into more.

Nico sat down on his shower bench and pulled Dani down in his lap. She straddled him. His mouth went to her breast and Dani's nipples hardened. Dani felt Nico harden. She kissed down his neck and his hand went to her ass, while the other went between her legs. He slid two fingers in and felt how wet she already was. She bucked against his hand. She wanted and needed to cum right now, but it was a little painful because of how sore she was from the attack. Nico noticed that this was hurting her.

"You okay? Do you want me to stop? I don't want to hurt you because I know you're sore."

"I'm okay. Nico please. Make me cum." Nico slid inside her and moaned at how tight she was.

"God Dani. So damn perfect for me. You are so tight and wet."

Dani slid up and down on Nico and when he started rubbing her clit at the same time, Dani let out a breathless moan that almost made Nico lose it right there.

"Dani, baby, that feels so good. You are so sexy. I like it when you go down on me."

Nico took Dani's breast in his mouth and sucked her hard nipples, while one hand rubbed her clit and the other hand teased her other breast. Nico reached his climax first. He stood up and pushed Dani up against the wall so he could thrust into her harder to make her cum.

"Cum for me baby. Say my name. Tell me how you like it and how you want it. "She reached her climax a few minutes later. The way she moaned Nico's name, turned him on all over again.

When she finally came down, Dani said, "I like when you talk dirty to me, Nico."

"Oh really." Nico gave her a smirk that was sexy as hell. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he didn't want to risk messing up the moment, so he didn't say it.

While Nico was soaping the rag, he noticed the bruise on Dani's lower back. He was a little concerned about it.

"Dani, tell me if this hurts, okay." He barely touched it and she tensed up. Nico saw the tears forming and knew she was hurting. He had avoided her lower back while they were having sex and keep his hands a little higher.

"I shouldn't have put you against the wall. I'm sorry sweetheart."

Dani cupped his face and said, "it's okay. That part of my back wasn't really touching the wall because I tried to lean on it with my upper body."

"You have some major bruising. I think we need to get that looked at, babe."

"Let's wait at least a day or so and see how it feels. Right now, it's okay. I'm going to stay in her for a little while and let the hot water hit it."

"Okay. How about some breakfast?" Nico knew she had to be hungry because she hadn't eaten anything since Saturday night and this was Monday morning.

"Sounds great. I'll just be a few more minutes."

Nico kissed her and he went a head and got out. Nico went into his living room, flipped on the news, and then headed into the kitchen to make eggs and bacon to go with their croissants.

Dani stayed in the shower for a while. The water felt so good. She closed her eyes for a minute, but when she did, she saw the clients face that attacked her. She slid down to the floor and just cried. It had been a very scary experience and she finally let it out. Nico went to check on Dani, but when he saw her on the floor of the shower, crying, he decided to give her some space. He knew she needed to break down and process it. She sat there for what felt like forever, but finally decided it was time to get out. The smell of food had Dani realize she was extremely hungry.

Dani went into the kitchen and saw Nico cooking. He had his back to her and was shirtless. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was looking too good, she thought.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that staring isn't polite, Doctor!" Nico turned around to a still teary eyed Dani. He walke up to her and pulled her in his embrace. Dani pulled back a little bit and smiled at him.

"How could I not stare, when you're standing in here like this, looking so damn sexy." She ran her hand down his chest as she said it. Nico just gave her a sad smile.

"Are you okay? I know you broke down in the shower.

"Yea, I'm getting there. I just keep having flashes."

"The flashes will get better, I promise,"

"This looks so delicious," Dani said as they sat down to eat. Nico had to swallow as Dani moaned at how good the food was. Nico and Dani were laughing and carrying on while they ate.

"It's so good to see that beautiful smile of yours again, Dani. How about I take you out for a little shopping today? You feel up to it," Nico asked as he grabbed both of their plates and glasses and loaded the dishwasher.

"That would be great. I think I can handle getting out for a bit, especially with you by my side." Dani walked over to Nico and kissed him pretty hard.

Nico took Dani out for some shopping. Dani picked out a few new outfits and Nico picked her out this gorgeous dress. He bought everything and wouldn't let Dani pay for anything. Dani managed to pick Nico out a few things, but he wouldn't let her buy them for him.

He handed her his credit card and said, "here, this will be the same as if you were buying them for me."

Dani had to admit no man had ever bought her anything, especially clothes. Nico had to go back in to work that afternoon.

"Do you want to go with me to V3 or would you rather go back to my place?"

"Actually, I have to meet with TK, so I will just go with you to V3."

Nico and Dani headed to V3. Once they pulled up in Nico's parking spot, he pulled Dani in his lap and kissed her with everything he had.

"It's going to be hard to go the rear of the day without being able to touch or kiss you, so I wanted to make up for it now and hopefully again, tonight," Nico told her in a low and husky sexy tone.

Dani laughed and Nico loves hearing her laugh. "I know it will be hard to keep my hands off of you these next few hours. By the way, are we announcing this publicly or are we telling everyone?"

"It's up to you, sweetheart. Me, personally, I want to show you off as mine to the whole world." Nico said as he kissed her one last time before getting out of the car.

Nico helped Dani out of the car, "how about I walk you to your office, my lady?"

"Yes, I would really like that." Dani was a little surprised when Nico took Dani's hand in his and they walked inside. And as they walked past several V3 employees, they heard comments like, it's about time, it took y'all long enough, and finally. They would both just look at each other when each comment was said. It was like everyone saw their attraction, connection, and feelings toward one another. The thing was they both felt and saw it, but were just too scared to act on it, especially Dani.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away for so long, Nico," Dani said once they were in her office.

"It's okay. All that matters is right now. I know Ray and even, Matt, did a number on you and it just took you some time to see what was right in front of you the whole time," Nico told Dani as he let go of her hand.

"See ya in a bit, Dominic." Dani said as she rubbed her fingers across his bottom lip like she had done the day she was packing for Barcelona.

"I'll miss you, Danielle."

With that Nico headed to his office. He had several loose ends to tie up, including a Valentines Day date that would hopefully go above and beyond to suprise her.

Dani sat down with Terrance for his regular appointment. Dani was so proud of him. He was doing really well.

At the end if their session, Dani said, "Terrance, I wanted to tell you that Nico and I are in a relationship. We haven't told hardly anyone yet. You are the first to know, other than our familes."

Terrance had this huge smile on his face and said, "that's old news, Dr. D. I knew y'all two had a thang for each other the first time Nico brought me to your house. I'm happy for both of you. Glad y'all fit came to your senses about it." They both laughed and Terrance was headed to

New Jersey for practice. They had been in their session for over two hours. Dani didn't have any other clients today, so she decided to check up on her patients charts and notes. Dani heard her phone buzz. A smile came across her face when she saw that it was from Nico.

**"Is it pathetic to say that I miss you?!~N" **

Dani couldn't help the big smile she had on her face as she texted him back and Connor walked in. "

**Not at all. If that's the case I'm pretty pathetic myself right now!~D" **

"So, Santino, what's got you smiling so big this morning? Is it Careles?" Connor said as he walked into Dani's office and sat down in front of her desk. Dani didn't answer, but just gave Connor a small smile. She heard her phone buzz again, but didn't look at it yet, since Connor was in her office.

Dani finally said, "something I can help you with, Connor?"

"Just checking in with you."

"By the way, I have a new client for you." Connor said with serious concerned look on his face. Dani gave him the go ahead. "The only thing is, this client is in Atlanta, Georgia. I need you to fly out, tonight. Careles, can go with you, if you would like. I've already set up y'all's flight and hotel room as well. Plane leaves in three hours." Connor got up and started to walk out.

"So, you think you can just come in here and just drop it on me that I'm leaving in three hours to go to a totally different state. How long will I be there? What kind of client am I seeing? Does Nico know that you want him to go? Why couldn't you have told me about this yesterday?" Dani was a little pissed

. "Santino, I'm sorry, but you have been a little MIA the past couple of days. Yes, Nico knows and he has all the details. You two have fun. Everything's on me. Nico has the company card. Y'all buy whatever you want." With that Connor walked out.

Dani checked her phone again. She had three texts from Nico.

**"By the way, you liked very HOTT this morning and I can't stop thinking about us making out in my car.~N"**

**"On my way to your office~N"**

**"Meet me at my car when you get done with Connor.~N"**

**"On my way now.~D**"

Dani gathered up her stuff. Even though, she was pissed at Connor for springing this on her, she was glad to get some extra alone time with Nico. She was falling head over heels in love with this man. When Dani got in the car, Nico pulled her into his lap once again and his hands were all over her.

Dani pulled back, "Nico, it's only been a few hours."

"I know, but I just can't get enough of you, Dani Santino."

"We need to get moving because I got to pack and we got to be at the airport in less than two hours," Dani said as she moved back into her seat. Nico just sighed. He wanted her so badly, but he guessed it could wait until they got to their hotel. Nico had already set up their suprise in Atlanta. He knew about this trip a few days ago, but didn't know if Dani would go since at the time, she was mad at him. Atlanta, Georgia had gotten lots of snow and since Valentines Day was the two days away. Nico set up a very romantic date to suprise his gorgeous, sexy, and amazing Valentine.

Nico had been quiet all the way to Dani's and she was kind of concerned that he was having doubts about them.

When they pulled in the driveway, Dani grabbed Nico's hand and said, "you okay, Nico? You've been really quiet since we left V3."

Nico gave Dani a smirk. He lifted up her chin so she was looking him directly in the eye. "Sweetheart, I have never been better. I have never felt so strongly for a woman as I do. Just thinking about this trip and how much fun we are going to have." Nico winked at Dani.

"Dominic Ugene Careles, did you just use the word fun!" Dani gave him a wink back and Nico pulled her back in his lap once again and kissed her hard.

"One hour thirty minutes to get to the airport," Dani reminded him. Since Nico already knew about the trip he had packed a bag with clothes, suits, toothbrush, etc, in his trunk.

"My stuff is already in the trunk, so just waiting on you, my lady."

"Wait a minute," Dani said. "Did you already know about this trip?" Nico just nodded. Dani didn't seem mad, so he was relieved of that.

"Connor told me several days ago, but we weren't speaking at the time, so I wasn't sure if you would really go. I told Connor to call you the same day he called me, but he wanted me to tell you. I'm sorry I didn't, but I was more concerned with fixing us first. I wanted you to trust me again."

Dani saw more vulnerability right then in Nico, than she ever had. It was touching. Dani was still in Nico's lap when she reached up and cupped his face. "Nico, I do trust you and thank you for caring so much about my feelings. I've never known a man lik you." She got out of the car and walked to her door, leaving a speechless Nico, amazed. There was still a part of him that he was unsure if he would ever be able to share with her. A past that would scare her, probably enough to not want to be with him.

"You know you can come in while I pack," he heard Dani yell.

Nico was deep in thought about his past when she said it. He got out of his car, locked it, and headed inside.

Once inside, Dani noticed that Nico's demeanor had changed. "Nico, what's going on with you? You looked like you've seen a ghost." Nico couldn't stand it. He wanted Dani to know these things about him. At least the things that he could tell her. Nico took her hands. "

Dani, there are so many things that you should know about me, but there are also certain things I cannot tell you."

"What kind of things," Dani asked curiously.

"Classified things," Nico smirked.

"Like you'd have to kill me if you told me kind of things," Dani said in a way that Nico thought was so sexy.

"Maybe," he said as he pulled her in and kissed hard.

When Dani pulled back, she said, "I thought that you might have been having doubts about us."

"I waited for you to be mine for so long and now that I have you Danielle Santino, I'm never letting you go."

"Good to know. I better go pack," Dani said as shared another kiss.

Two hours later, they were on their own private plane and wrapped up in each other's arms feeding each other strawberries. Dani fell asleep about an hour into the flight.

Nico checked his messages and saw one from his sister.

**"Tried calling you several times. Call me back ASAP. Love you, Rachel.**"

Nico knew something was up. He got got up and went to the back so he call Rachel. It was weird to him that his phone had no missed calls. She answered the phone on the first ring.

"Hey Rach, it's me Dom."

"Thank good. It's Gramps. He isn't doing too good. They aren't expecting him to make it through the night. Dad isn't handling it to well and he keeps asking for you. How soon can you get here?"

"Calm down, we are on our way to Atlanta, but we will head that way. Should be there in a few hours."

"Ok. Hey, is Dani with you?"

"Yes, she is. How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok, for now. Be better when you get here."

"I'm on my way. Rach, I love you."

"Love you, Dom. See you in a bit. Can't wait to meet Dani."

"Bye," Nico said as he went into the bathroom to collect his thoughts and calm himself. Nico was the oldest of six. Rachel was next. There were only 18 months between the two of them. They had always been so close to each other. Nico was close to his father and Gramps. He wasn't that close with his other siblings because they were so much younger than he was and they were mad at him for leaving them to join the Navy.

Nico told the pilot the change of plans. He also had to call Connor. This was never ending and he was already dreading the next several days. He headed back to pull Dani in his arms and it was in that moment, all the emotion hit him like a ton of bricks.

Dani woke up when Nico pulled her close and as she became fully alert, she knew something was wrong.

TBC. Sorry if there are mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

When Nico sat down next to Dani, she climbed in his lap and pulled him close. "What's going on, Nico?" Nico hesitated for a minute and just let her hold him. "They aren't expecting my grandpa to make it through the night. My dad isn't taking it too well. My grandpa, my dad, and myself have always been very close. The night that the FBI approached me, they gave me one free day before I had to start with bringing down V3. I came to Pittsberg for a visit. I needed to get away and came home to visit my family. I told them all about you and how I felt about you. That day I also found out my gramps had cancer and didn't have long to live. My gramps wanted to come back with me and meet you." Nico gave Dani a sad smile. "Nico, I'm so sorry about your grandpa. I know you said your dad wasn't taking it very well, but what about you?" Nico loved this woman so much and in that moment with her concern, care, and compassion, Nico fell even more in love with her. She was truly the most amazing person he had ever met. He wanted to tell her now that he loved her. Neither one had said it yet, but they both wanted to so badly. "I'm trying to stay strong," Nico told Dani. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. They were about twenty minutes from the hospital. He had a text from his sister. "Gramps just woke up and asked for you!" "Be there in twenty." Once they arrived to the hospital, Dani grappled Nico's hand, pulled him close and as she cupped his cheek, she said, "babe, I'm here for you. Nico leaned into her touch and Dani could see the emotions in his eyes. "Nico, you don't always have to be so strong, you know. You have a right to grieve too." Nico just pulled Dani in close and whispered in her ear, "you are so amazing. I don't know what I would do without you." They entered the hospital and Dani felt a little nervous. She was excited to finally met Nico's family, but she hated that it had to be under these circumstances. She knew Nico was putting on a good front now, but she didn't know how long it would take before he finally let it out. He was so strong and Dani loved that about him. When they entered the waiting room, all of Nico's family were in there, except for Nico's dad. They all hugged Nico and Dani as well. Dani fell in love with his family quick because they were all so warm and welcome of her, especially Nico's mom and sister that were only 18 months apart. "Hey, Son," Dani heard a mans voice say from behind them. "Dad, how are you holding up?" Nico said as they hugged. Dani thought it was so sweet. She knew where Nico got his looks from. His mom and dad were nice looking people and his sister was gorgeous. "Is Gramps awake," Nico asked his dad. His dad nodded. "I'm going to go see him. Dani, this is my dad, Dominic." "Nice to meet you, Mr. Careles." "Well, Nico didn't lie. You are absolutely breath taking." Dani blushed and Dominic pulled her in for a hug. Nico and Dani walked into the room and when they did, Nico's gramps face lit up. "Hey Gramps. I hear you've been asking for me." When Dani saw how his face lit up when he seen his gramps, she thought it was the sweetest thing ever. Her heart swelled at the love and closeness this family had, especially with Nico. "This is Dani. Isn't she beautiful?" Nico's gramps reached at for Dani's hand. He was too week to talk, but when Dani took his hand back, he smiled. Nico just stood there and watched. He would never forget this moment. Dani had such a way with people that he had never seen before, that is until he met Dani. Dani held his hand until he drifted back off to sleep. Once he was asleep, Nico and Dani went back to the ICU waiting room. Everyone was getting hungry. Nico could see the exhaustion written all over Dani's face and he knew they had to fly back to meet with their new client. He figured it would be easier to fly back now and rest up for their meeting tomorrow afternoon. "Would y'all like to join us for dinner?" Nico's dad asked. "We actually need to head back to Atlanta. We have a client we have to meet with in the morning, but we were planning on coming back the day after tomorrow," Nico said, but seeing the disappointment on everyone's face made him wish he wouldn't have said it. Dani could see the hurt and frustration in Nico's dads eyes. So Dani said, "Nico, you need to be here. Now I know Connor will understand and I can reschedule with the patient or refer him to someone else. If not I can go alone. You are not leaving. You need to be here, with your family." Nico's mom and dad were amazed. They had never seen anyone handle Nico like that. This woman truly was amazing and absolutely gorgeous. Nico looked into Dani's eyes. He couldn't believe he was thinking about leaving, but he felt he needed to get away for a minute. It was too much. He walked off before he broke right there. He hated seeing his grandpa suffering like that. It was tearing him up and he needed some fresh air. Nico's family watched Dani as Nico walked off. They could tell that she was hurt by Nico's reaction. They were amazed at how deep their love for each other was. "I'm sorry if I've overstepped. I just know Nico is struggling with this more than he is letting on." Dominic, Nico's dad said, "sweetheart, you didn't overstep in any way. I've never seen any woman have that much pull on him. He loves you. I hope you realize that." "I love him too. We haven't told each other yet, but it will come," Dani said with a sad smile. "Nico has always been head strong, but he has the most tender heart, amazing loyalty, and protection for the people that he loves. I've never known anyone like him. He is my hero," Nico's dad told Dani. Dani realized right then that Nico was the real deal. She thought what his dad just said about him was so sweet. The man truly was amazing and he belonged to her. "Why don't y'all just stay with us? There is no need in getting a hotel. We have an extra bedroom, Nico's old bedroom, that y'all can stay in. It has it's own bathroom in it." Nico's mom told Dani. Dani didn't really know what to say because Nico had already mentioned getting a hotel room so that they could have some alone time. Just as Dani was about to say something back, her phone started buzzing. It was Connor. "Excuse me for a minute, I need to make some work arrangements," Dani told Nico's family. "This is Dani." She said as she answered the phone. "Santino, what's going on. Why do you need to reschedule the meeting for a later time. The client called me and said you had an emergency." "Look, Nico's grandpa is really sick. They aren't expecting him to make it much longer. I want to be here for him. He comes first." "Wow, you must really love him." Yea, I do love him, more than anything." You have two weeks, but I need you in Atlanta as soon as you can." Dani didn't even respond because he had already hung up. "Doche bag," Dani said under her breath. "Wow, Doctor, what's with the name calling?" It's was Nico's youngest brother, Ted. Dani hadn't been around him five minutes and already couldn't stand him. He was the most arrogant man she had ever met, even worse than Ray or even, Matt and that was pretty bad. "What do you want, Ted?" "Just to chat about, "Mr. wonderful." "Whew, he has you so fooled. He doesn't seem like your type," Ted said as he backed Dani up against the wall and put his hand on her arms to hold her there. "I suggest you take your hands off of me." "Or what," Ted asked as he gripped her harder. Dani tried to twist out, but he just kept tightening his grip. "Did Nico tell you about all the women he has slept with or how many men he killed? How about how he got out into rehab for being an alcoholic?" Ted watched Dani's expression and then said, "so he hasn't told you any if it. That sneaky bastard." Dani had had of enough of Teds bullshit, so she raised her knee up as high as she could and kneed him in the balls so hard. He loosened his grip and Dani managed to get free. She ran away and when she turned to go around the corner, she ran right into Nico. Dani fell to the floor and when Nico finally realized that he knocked Dani down, he ran over to her. She was just laying there with tears falling down her face. When he looked up, he saw Ted approaching them. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Some random guy just tried to attack her," Ted said as he looked at Nico. "You liar. You're the one that attacked me. You sorry SOB." Dani yelled as all of Nico's family approached them. "What is going on?" Nico's dad asked seriously. Dani was crying and just got up and walked off. This was too much. Nico grabbed his brother and punched him hard in the face a few times. No one moved or said anything. They knew Ted had said or did something to Dani. "Tell me what you did Ted," his dad said to him sternly. "I just told her that Nico didn't seem like her type and I may have gripped her arms a little tight. I may have enlightened her about "Mr. Wonderful." Dominic Sr. Went off then and hit Ted. "What the hell is your problem," he yelled. Nico was so pissed and there was no tellin what he said to Dani. "If there are any changes on gramps, call me on my cell. Dani and I will be staying in a hotel. We will met y'all for supper somewhere." With that he walked off. Dani had went outside and sat on the steps outside the hospital. When Nico found her, she had her head buried in hands and she was crying. Nico went and sat down beside her. He noticed the red marks all over her arms. God, he was going to kill Ted. "Dani," Nico said as he lightly wrapped his arm around her waist. "I don't know what Ted told you, but I'm sorry that he hurt your arms. I'm going to kill him, that is, if Dad, doesn't do it first. Are you okay?" Dani finally looked up at Nico and told him about what Ted had told her. "He said that you have slept with a lot of women and killed lots of people. Also that you were put in rehab for being an alcoholic and that you didn't seem like my type and I definitely wasn't your type." Dani had tears running down her face. Nico really didn't know what to say. Some of it was true, but most of it wasn't. Before Nico could say anything, Dani wrapped her arms around Nico's neck and said, "Nico, I trust you. I know you have a rocky past, but we all do and that has made the man you are today and that man, is the man I'm in love with." Nico had a tear fall down his face. This woman was amazing. After what Ted had just told her, he figured she would be pissed, but instead she told him she was in love with him. Nico didn't say anything. He pulled Dani up, took her hand, and they walked to the car. Once inside the car, Nico still didn't say anything, but just drove them to a fancy hotel. Apparently, he had already reserved a suite for them. Dani was worried, but didn't say a word. She had just told him she was in love with him, but he hadn't said one word since and she was scared that she had just screwed everything up. Nico grabbed their bags and Nico motioned with his head for Dani to come on and follow him. She did just that. He led them up to the top floor. It was unlike anything that Dani had ever seen before. It was the only suite on the top floor. "Of course," Dani said louder than she had meant too. Nico gave her a funny look when he heard what she said. Nico sat the bags down, once inside and as soon as the door closed, he pushed Dani up against the door and kissed her hard. Dani automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands went to her breast and when they came up for air from kissing, Nico was the first to speak. "I can't believe someone as amazing, talented, and sexy as you loves someone like me, especially, with all the stuff that Ted said," Nico said in between kisses. "Nico, you are the most amazing and wonderful man I've ever met. Sexy as hell too and god, you drive me wild in so many ways," Dani said as Nico was unbuttoning her shirt and kissing down her neck and chest. Nico took Dani's clothes off right there by the door while Dani unbuttoned his shirt and pants. When they were both completely naked, Nico just stood there and took in Dani. "God, you are the sexiest woman I have ever laid my eyes on." He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He kissed every inch of her body and enjoyed every sweet moan and sound that she made. He sucked and licked all of her sweet spots. His hand slid in her hot, and very wet heat. Dani reached her first climax. Nico then worked his magic with his tongue. Dani was getting close again and she arched her back. It went straight to his dick. He was so ready to push his dick into her, but he wanted her to have more pleasure first. "Tell me what you want, baby. How you like it and how you want it. You want to be on top or do you want to be. Or how bout I bend you over this bed so I can rub your clit and breast. Make you scream my name over and over again." Nico continued his stroking her pussy with his tongue. Dani came unglued and her orgasms hit her so hard. When she finally came down, she said, "I want you to bend me over this bed and thrust into me so hard that I will feel it three days from now." Nico bent her over the bed in one quick motion that it had Dani so hot and wet all over again. He thrust so hard that Dani knew she would feel it three days from now. He rubbed her clit and stroked her breast at the same time. He drove Dani so wild. The man knew what he was doing. He always knew what to say, what to do, and how to do it. They both reached their climax at the same time. The only sounds in the room was their heavy breathing and whispering each other's names. Afterwards, Nico pulled Dani in his arms as they layed in the huge king size bed, Nico said, "Dani, I love you so much." Hearing Nico finally say that made her feel so good. "Nico, I love you too, so much." Nico pulled her close and said, "Dani, we need to talk about the stuff Ted told you." Dani turned where she was still laying on his chest, but could look up at him. Nico took a deep breath and said, "first off, besides you, I've only been with three other women. Alex, Gaberial, and Vera, which was just a one night stand and I slepted with her because I found out Donnelly had bought you an engagement ring." "You knew about the ring? You know we broke up right after Terrance's court appearance. He never proposed," Dani said wishing that she would have never even been with Matt." "Im glad he didn't. As far as the killing goes, it's true, but I can't really go into much more detail because it's classified. I was a spy and that's how I met Alex. This was after my time in the Navy. I've told you the story of how I met Marshall and that we served together in the Navy. Once, Alex was caught I moved to New York with Marshall to help him run security for his new football team and that's when we met Gabby. We both fell in love with her, but she was in love with me. Marshall ending up winning her with all his money from owning the team. After they got married, I went into a dark place and started drinking a lot. I went mad and was angry at everything and everybody for like a year. I ended going home to talk to my parents and they suggested going to rehab for a few weeks. I lasted a few days before I realized that I had let my control slip and I promised myself I would never loose control again. I went back to New York and started working with Marshall again. While Marshall would go on his business trips and be gone for several days, Gaberial would come stay at my house and that's how our affair began. You know the rest, as far as that goes. When I met you, I started looking at things differently. The harder I fell for you, the more I started losing my control, but not like before. Every part of my heart that I had shielded, you began testing tearing down those pieces little by little. You put my heart back together and made me feel whole again. I love you, Danielle Santino." Dani had tears running down her face. Nico had just been so open with her. She climbed on top of him and kissed him so passionate. "Thank you, Nico for sharing that with me. You really opened up to." "I've never told anyone the story I just told you. Dani, I want to be open with you. I want to tell you everything." "I love you, Dominic. Now enough if this mushy gushy stuff, I'm starving. Can we go get something to eat." "I told my mom that we would eat with them. Is that okay?" "Yea that's fine. She asked if we wanted to stay with them. I didn't get to answer her back because Connor called." "Well, if we stay with them, I'm pretty sure that we won't be able to do what we just did," Nico said as he kissed Dani. "We are suppose to meet them in a couple of hours at Olive Garden, is that okay?" "Fine with me, babe. Take a shower with me?" Dani asked with a smirk. She was enjoying her time with Nico, even though the circumstances weren't good. They took a nice long shower and made love once again. They were having the time of their lives. So in love and do happy. Nico's phone rang several times, but wasn't heard because of the shower water and all the noises they were making. Nico got out before Dani. While he was drying off, his phone rang again. When he saw it was Rachel, he put it on speaker phone. Nico didn't even get a chance to answer because Rachel started talking. Dani had just turned off the water. "Where the hell have you been? We've all been trying to call you for the past hour," Rachel said loudly. She was pissed. Dani stood on the bathroom and just listened. She already knew what was coming next. "What's going on," Nico said. "Gramps is gone, Dom." We tried calling to get you here before he was complete gone. Nico didn't say anything. He just hung up the phone. Dani was wrapped up in a towel. She came behind Nico and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't believe it. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I need a minute," he said as he stepped out of Dani's embrace. That action really hurt Dani. She gave him his space and went into the bathroom to put her clothes on. Dani was almost ready when Nico yelled, "I'm taking a cab. You can come in my car." With that, Nico was gone. What the hell was that, Dani thought. She couldn't believe Nico left her like that. Was him saying that he loved her and needed her all just a lie. Dani decided to just hang around the hotel and order room service and in the morning, she would be heading back to Atlanta to take care of the client. She was so pissed, but hurt most of all. One spectacular night ruined in minutes. TBC...sorry it took me so long to update...hope you like it so far. 


	6. Chapter 6

When Nico got in the cab, he knew he just made the biggest mistake of his life. He was frustrated with himself. None of this was Dani's fault. She had come in and his family fell head over heels for her right off the bat. He smiled to himself. He arrived at the hospital and put his brave face on. God, he needed Dani so much right now, her strength, especially. Nico went into the icu waiting room. His family were all in there crying and he walked in, the room grew so quiet. You probably could have heard a pen drop. Nico's sister came up and hugged him along with his mom and dad. He held it together the best he could. "Where's Dani," Nico's dad asked. It was in that moment that Nico broke down in a way he hadn't in a very long time. He walked out of the waiting room. He couldn't let anyone, other than Dani see him like this. Dani had given Nico's sister, Rachel, her number earlier and told her to feel free to call or text anytime. Dani had ordered room service and was watching TV. She had her first session with the client from Atlanta on Skype. Matter of fact, just as they finished up her phone vibrated. She was hoping it was Nico. Hey Dani, It's Rach. Sorry to bother you, but when we just asked Nico where you were, he broke down and left the room. Is he ok? I'm not sure. Figured you would be the only one he would talk too. Not sure what to say. He just went off and left me and told me he was taking a cab and for me to come in his car if I wanted too. I'm pretty hurt and upset. That doche. I can't believe he treated you that way, Dani. I know he is upset, but damn...I'll text him and be up there in a bit. Thanks for letting me know.~D No problem girl. You are the best thing to ever happen to him. I don't want him to F it up~Rach Dani just sat there for a minute. She knew she needed to be there for that famult, especially Nico, but he really hurt her by leaving like that. She thought if he could walk out on that, then what else would he walk out on. It upset her just thinking about it. Her phone buzzed again. Babe, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I need you. I just broke down in front of everyone. I can't do this without you, Dani.~N Dani read the message probably fifty times or more. She needed answers before she went to help him face to face. Then why did you leave if you needed ne so badly? You really hurt me.~D Nico gasped when he read this. He knew he had messed up. He really needed to fix things between them. Honestly, he had no idea what to do, but he needed her now more than ever. TBC. If this isn't spaced out between lines, I don't know what is going on because when I post it, it is spaced out...sorry if it's hard to read. I don't know what the deal is. 


End file.
